Live musical performances provide sound or audible experiences to the performer and to the audience. Performers often enhance the audio profiles and tones of their live performance with special effects. Such sound effects produced by musical instruments have become especially common with the use of electrically amplified instruments, such as electric guitars, slide guitars, pedal guitars, banjos, violins and the like.
Musical instrument players, primarily stringed instrument players including most prominently, guitarists, have deployed and incorporated the use of what is commonly known as a slide. Use of a slide during playing has developed slide techniques that evolved from specific styles inspired from blues, folk, country and rock music and other types of musical styles and genres. Guitarists and other string instrument players have included these various slide styles in playing for generations. In this slide style of playing, a guitar slide is used to contact the strings along the neck of the stringed instrument, such as the guitar, with one hand while the strings are being picked or strummed over the instrument, including the guitar body, or the pickups of an electric guitar.
Common guitar slides comprise a tube or cylindrical body portion with a hollow interior that is received over one of the fingers of a musician's hand that holds the guitar neck. Slide style playing first started with the use of a glass pill bottle, glass beer bottle or alternatively using the detached neck portion of a glass wine bottle directly applied to the stringed instrument to produce note tones. The guitar slide is most often moved either slowly or quickly along the neck toward or away from the guitar body to change the sounds, as desired. Musicians are often recognized for the tone quality and uniqueness of the notes they are able to produce from their instrument, thus the quest for producing a slide that offers a distinct and unique tone has continued through different designs, models, materials and combinations, but all such attempts have yielded results that have been marginal at best. This is due in part that such attempts have been based on the same, shared original basic design principal.
It has been determined that a liquid, fluid, slurry or other mixture between two walls of the glass slide produces an improved and unique tonal profile and note sound. This new and original design and method of manufacture not only allow for creating different sounds, tonal profiles and textures, but the design incorporates an added ability to vary and change the note and associated musical tone by providing for changing the liquid, fluid, slurry or the like, and its composition between or within the walls of the slide. It has been determined that a preferred material is a slide made essentially from glass. Therefore, a need exists for a stringed instrument or guitar slide and method of manufacture, which includes a hollow glass walled structure with the ability to fill the space or void between the glass walls with a preferred liquid, fluid, slurry or the like. The ability to fill and change the liquid, fluid, slurry or the like allows adjustment to the tone of the string being played to the desired tonal profile, tone type, wave shape and sound quality for a particular musician's style or particular sound profile that the musician desires to achieve on stage or in the studio. It is also desirable that the new slide device and method of manufacture provide the comfort and ease of use required for the musician while playing. One advantage of the slide device and method of manufacture disclosed herein is the ability to change the tone of the slide and find that right mix for a particular style of slide playing desired by the stringed instrument player, guitarist and musician.